ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Music♪ Precure! Love❣
is the sequel of Ernanda Dalimunthe's FanMade Precure! Series, Music♪ Precure!, for continuing his succession progress which he continue until more seasons and episodes. Unofficialy, this season become the 12th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the twelvth anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on March 29th 2015. Story After a long fight in previous season, the Cures lost their power and the mascots flew away back to Angel Land without a way to go back to the earth, but, with Artemis already awaken, they given a chance once again to go back to earth and give the Precure a new power, after, a new enemy, Solfége, appear and have a power that more powerful than Minorta, now, the Cures given a chance once again to be a new Precure and together with 3 new Cure, they fight evil once again and save Music to it's peace. Characters Precures *'Doriko Melody' / Cure Pitch An energetic sweet Student Council President of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. Her family runs a Sushi Restaurant and a Music Store, she sweet and always excited but sometimes calm, when it comes to her best friend, Reino, Ayaka and Louise, she will do anything for them and she always looked clumsy in front of them. Her catchphrase as Cure Pitch is "I, Cure Pitch! Will reach your Feeling with my Song of Love!" . *'Tomoko Reino' / Cure Voice A gentle and calm Student Council Secretariat of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's shy to another person, she's Melody best childhood friend until now, Reino always believe in Melody because of her protection for Reino, when she's angry, her temper was so uncontrolled, she's have the best English and Math exam score in her school. Her catchphrase as Cure Voice is "This Cure Voice, will be the one to calm your heart down with the Power of Nature!" . *'Murasaki Ayaka' / Cure Forte The strong and straightforward Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, her family run a Bookstore, she's smart and always eager to help people with their study, if Ayaka meet Melody, she always act funny and uncontrolled. Her catchphrase as Cure Forte is "The Jokes of Cure Forte is never end, The Fire of my Heart will surpass your Dark Power!" . *'Hikari Louise' / Cure Piano The Princess of Scarlet Royal Kingdom in Great Britain, because she obsessed with Japan, she move to Japan for obtain more experience and travel around, then, she meet Melody, and become neighbor, she already become best friend to Melody from child, she went to Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she's very clever and diligent, also kind and calm, she learn all kind of arts from her father and mother, from drawing arts to martial arts, she's the Leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club, a club who the member is the person from royal life. Her catchphrase as Cure Piano is "Music is the one who connect this world, now, everyone will protect that music together and create a new love!" . *'Barasaki Honoka' / Cure Harmony A girl who mysteriously appear and dissapear at the end of the episodes since Episode 1, after that, she accidentaly become a Precure when Muse touch her. Her catchphrase as Cure Harmony is "Peace sleep within this Rose of Harmony, I will make sure everyone get that peace!" . *'Shinku Aimi' / Fighter of Love / Cure Shining A mysterious appearance who reveal herself as the fighter of love, but, after a long time, she revealed to be a Precure. Her catchphrase as Cure Shining is "This Cure Shining, will deliver this Shine of Love to everyone!" . *'Muse ' / Cure Happiness A baby girl who born from Queen Melody, she is the third child of Angel Land's Royal family member, she's very cute and always say "myu~" due to her age of being a baby, according to Angel Land's Royal Book, it said that her title is "The Daughter of Music" and the daughter of Artemis, later, she's the one who gives the Precures a new power, now, her physic already become a big child and her mind already like an adult but sometimes childish. Her catchphrase as Cure Happiness is "With this little heart, I will change every sorrow into Happiness!" . Collection Items Locations Episodes For Episodes information, please visit "Music♪ Precure! Love❣ Episodes". Merchandise For Merchandise information, please visit "Music♪ Precure! Love❣ Merchandise". Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Music♪ Precure! Love❣